Yin And Yang
by SuzuranCrow23
Summary: Just a series of songfic drabbles about Hichigo and Ichigo's varying relationship moments.
1. Toyz

So I decided that I wanted to do some songfics about Ichigo and Hichigo - obviously all my imagination, as I unfortunately don't own Bleach.  
>I'll be writing a few more chapters - with random songs. Reviews would be nice :D<br>You should listen to these songs - they're pretty awesome :)

* * *

><p><span>ARTIST: CINEMA BIZARRE, SONG: TOYZ<span>

Hichigo knew he wore the pants in his and King's relationship. It was a simple matter of fact.

He was Ichigo's addiction, and he flaunted this - telling everyone that King knew.

He had once told Ichigo that he should be President of the world - Ichigo had laughed in his face, telling him that it'd be a fiasco. His laughter stopped when Hichigo threatened to spank him...again.

Hichigo thought that his King was quite androgynous when he wanted to be - his lips were a lovely cherry colour, and his skin was definitely softer than any girl's. Yet he still had his masculinity, with his strong muscular arms and his lovely torso.

He had told his King that he would show him how beautiful a relationship between to guys could be - Ichigo had turned bright red at the thought - protesting violently.

Hichigo had told him that there was no need to resist - before telling him to show him his toys.

Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of his head in shock, gaping and stuttering violently.

Hichigo murmured to his King that he wouldn't mind being his toy, as long as he treated him well.

When Hichigo had asked a second time to see his King's 'toys' so he could enjoy them, Ichigo had offered no resistance, except his obvious blushes.

Ever since then, Hichigo knew that he was his King's only choice for a lover.

He wanted to show his King all of his faces - his sweet, soft side that would enjoy caressing every inch of his King gently. The rough, animalistic side that would gladly fuck the brains out his King. Even the submissive side of him.

Hichigo found out, through Ichigo's odd tendency to bite - that he was a severe masochist, the same applied for his lover.

Ichigo knew that Hichigo ruled him - even his sexuality, afterall - it was Hichigo that dragged him out of the closet (that he didn't even know he was hiding in).

Hichigo had wanted to be on top of his King's list - above that stupid Orihime, and certainly above that annoying Rukia.

After only a few months, Ichigo was perfectly at ease with showing Hichigo his *ahem* toys.

Hichigo promised Ichigo that he would make his wishes some true - every single one - even if that did include a whole lot of kinky shit.

Ichigo was happily content with being Hichigo's toy - even though he often ended up in extremely provocative situations.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed :D I know I enjoyed writing it, lol, I love this song ;P<p> 


	2. No Easy Way Out

Okay - another one of my songfic drabbles, about Hichigo and Ichigo in a random situation. I just sort of sit with my iPod on shuffle - writing to songs I think fit the couple. Review and alert :)  
>*I Do Not Own Bleach or the song mentioned below*<p>

* * *

><p><span>ARTIST: DIGITAL DAGGERS, SONG: NO EASY WAY OUT<span>

Hichigo was a victim of his own instincts - it was what had turned his King away from him.

He was far away from safe and sound now - they were hunting him down, looking for the one who'd killed Rukia.

He had lost control, tearing her apart out of anger. Anger that she was closer than he'd ever be with his King.

He wondered where he'd go now - now he was alone and separate from his King.

There was never any easy way out when everything's come undone - his King didn't want anything to do with him anymore, he'd cast him away in anger and despair. Wanting to mourn that bitch's death.

He was always a prisoner in his King's mind, yet his King didn't remember to beware him - everything he did was done in order to decieve him; to make him his horse, so he could finally become king.

No easy way out... they were going to kill him. Slowly and painfully - he was an oustider.

Where do I run now? he wondered, knowing he had no refuge in this foreign world.

He wished that he could take back everything, to go back into the depths of his King's mind; even if it rained every day.

But when everything's come undone, there's no easy way out - and he found that out the hard way.

* * *

><p>Wow, I'm on a roll today :D - reviews make my day ^_^<p> 


	3. Vices

Yet another chapter *gasps* I haven't written this much in forever :D This one's sort of angsty, and Hichigo's portrayed as a cheating dick - but I loved this song too much to pass it up, I'd highly recommend the song.  
>*I don't own Bleach or the song mentioned below*<p>

* * *

><p><span>ARTIST: SILVERSTEIN, SONG: VICES<span>

Ichigo was gasped in shock and hurt as he stared through the tiny gap in the open door - revealing his boyfriend and a woman, both joined at the waist; on the bed he and Hichigo had made love in nights before.

Hichigo hadn't noticed his King behind the door - he'd unknowingly heard all of the whispers and promises that Hichigo used to tell him.

'Who is she?' Ichigo wondered in despair, blinking away hurt tears as he ran from the hotel room. He never thought that Hichigo would ever think of cheating on him.

Ichigo decided he was going out - to get away from the lies and the thin paper walls of the hotel that whispered and mocked him.

He found himself in a bar 'A 7 and 7 with a lime will keep me safe,' he thought - safe from the thoughts of Hichigo embracing him, and the lies that Hichigo had fed him.

The night felt like it was going on and on in an endless cycle - long enough to help him cope with the disaster of knowing that his long term boyfriend was fucking a girl behind his back.

He was seven deep - he caught himself staring at a long brown-haired girl staring back at him 'Who is she?' he wondered.

He tried to fight the temptation of finding out, he never thought that he would ever think of stepping out - the crowded bar was full of sin, sin that was slowly corrupting him.

He decided that he was going home, after the next round. The pain disappeared with every shot he drank - the burning sensation in the back of his throat helped him cope all that little bit more.

"I'm not coming home tonight, I'd rather sleep on the street,"

"I'm not coming home to you, I won't sleep with the devil," Ichigo texted to Hichigo, shoving his phone hastily into his jeans' pocket.

His mind was chaotic and anarchy, thoughts of Hichigo blasted through his head - he swallowed back the tears, stumbling out of the sin-filled bar.

He sat on the street corner, rubbing his eyes wildly.

'On this city street I'll rest my head, tonight," he thought wearily, his eyes closing.

* * *

><p>Well, that was sad. Anyway, review - feedback is welcome :)<p> 


	4. Blasphemy

Another amazing song from Cinema Bizarre :) *I don't own Bleach or the song mentioned below* Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><span>ARTIST: CINEMA BIZARRE, SONG: BLASPHEMY<span>

Ichigo didn't care about the hushed whispers and judgemental tones that condemned him and his albino lover.

'God is dead, when someone fills your heart instead,' they told him, staring at him with those disapproving eyes.

Even his so-called friends disapproved of his relationship with the hollow.

But Ichigo felt like his soul was on fire whenever he was around the albino - he felt alive, it was what he needed.

He didn't understand why they called it blasphemy - he figured that love was nature, so how could it be wrong?

He wanted their hearts to understand - to understand that his new religion was Hichigo. All he could think about daily was his precious albino who understood him better than anyone else in the entire world.

They say that his love for him is blasphemy - but he didn't give a shit, and neither did Hichigo.

But when his family started to condemn him for it, he felt as though his spirit was bleeding.

Without Hichigo he was incomplete - but with him, he was blamed for immorality and blasphemy.

Ichigo decided that he was going to break tradition, in the God-forsaken land that he lived in.

Even if he had to run away with Hichigo to Hueco Mundo, he would - because Hichigo was all he lived for, he was his religion.

* * *

><p>Review and alert, it makes my day ^_^<p> 


End file.
